


By Your Side

by Center_of_the_Galaxy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Worried Dean Winchester, Worried Sam Winchester, hurt reader, injured reader, you get hurt, you get injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Center_of_the_Galaxy/pseuds/Center_of_the_Galaxy
Summary: Sam is miles away when he gets the phone call–you’re in the hospital, unconscious, and the prognosis looks grim.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 41





	By Your Side

Dating a hunter isn’t easy. 

Six months into your relationship and you won’t lie, there’s been strain. Sam is gone a lot, pursuing supernatural creatures that you’re still trying to wrap your head around. The distance can be hard, but it’s bearable and the two of you manage to talk at least once a day. 

At the end of the day, you’re willing to put in the effort because Sam treats you like no one else has ever treated you. In his eyes, you’re a jewel, something to be treasured and respected. He would never deliberately hurt you, unlike your last boyfriend. 

With Sam, you felt safe–and not just from monsters–as you knew he cared about your feelings and emotions. 

And, thankfully, he would be coming back in a few days as he was wrapping up his latest hunt with Dean. You couldn’t wait to see him and wrap your arms around his solid frame, hearing his heartbeat by your ear. 

Even now, you couldn’t help smile as you prepared to cross the street. You had been taking cooking classes for the past month, determined to make Sam a perfect apple pie. It was hard work, especially considering you had no experience, but for Sam, you were willing to try. 

He would be so excited to see the pie and Dean, you knew, would try to steal it, but if it turned out well, you would make two! 

The crosswalk light turned green and you stepped off the curb, glancing at the pie shop where you’d been taking classes, beaming–

–only for your body to be flung as you were hit by a speeding car. You could scarcely breathe, hurled through the air, landing on the hard cement, your head pounding. 

You could hear someone screaming and you dimly realized it was you. Faces flashed above you, soothing words in soft tones, someone saying, “Call 9-1-1!”. But cold settled in your veins and you felt yourself drift, letting yourself fade away from the pain. 

You just wanted to see Sam.

* * *

Sam was used to getting phone calls from numbers he didn’t recognize. In his line of work, hunters went through tons of different burner phones or spoofed their numbers so police couldn’t trace them back 

But when he saw the familiar area code–your area code–he felt a smile tugging on his lips. You broke your phone so often that you had changed your phone number more times than he could count. Even one of those life proof cases was no match for you. 

He picked up, “Hey, I was hoping–”

“Is this Sam Winchester?” 

Sam blinked, confused by the professional tone on the other end of the line. He grimaced, “Yes.” 

“Mr. Winchester, you’re listed as the emergency contact in Y/N L/N’s phone. Do you know her?” 

Sam’s stomach plummeted, his mind refusing to process the reality of what this call was, “She’s my girlfriend.” 

“Sir, she’s been in a car accident. A hit and run. We’d advise you to come as soon as possible.” 

Sam’s phone fell to the ground, clanging as the woman’s voice faded. 

“Dude, what–?” But Dean took one look at his brother’s face and he knew. 

You were hurt. 

Dean said nothing, grabbing the keys to the Impala. If they pushed it, they could reach you in a few hours. Together, almost robotically, he and Sam packed up their gear. 

Hunt be damned, you were more important. 

And if you died, Dean knew his baby brother would never recover. 

* * *

They make it to the hospital in three and narrowly avoid being ticketed for speeding. Sam hasn’t spoken a word and Dean hadn’t tried–he could only imagine what morbid images were flashing around in his baby brother’s head. Hell, even Dean cared for you. You were his brother’s girl, sure, but you were like a sister to him. You laughed at all his stupid jokes–when Sam would roll his eyes–and you always went out of your way to talk to the eldest Winchester.

Over the past six months, you’d become an invaluable part of their lives, a connection back to the “normal world” that Sam and deep down, Dean had always craved. You weren’t supposed to be hurt in a hospital. You were supposed to be spared from all this. 

But, even tragedy came to the normal world too. 

Rushing up to the front desk of the hospital, Sam takes charge, “I need to see Y/N L/N. I’m her boyfriend.” 

The nurse typed on the computer, glancing up at the file, “You’re Sam Winchester?” 

“Yes.” 

The nurse nodded, her blonde locks dislodging somewhat from her ponytail. She gestured down the long hallway, “She’s in room 401. Doctor will meet you there.” 

Sam nodded and he and Dean rushed down the hall, quickly finding the room. Pushing open the door, they saw your bruised and bloody body hooked up to too many machines. Thankfully, your pulse remained strong and steady and Sam grabbed your clammy hand, squeezing it. 

“I’m here,” He assured you, “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Dean took point on the other side of you, nodding in agreement.

As long as it took for you to find your way back to them, they would wait. 

Because you were worth it. 

* * *

The doctor tossed around words like “traumatic brain injury” and “medically induced coma”. Dean may not understand a lot of the medical jargon, but he knew enough to know that it was bad–bad enough that you might not ever open those pretty eyes of yours.

Sam didn’t say anything after the doctor left. He just continued to hold your hand, like he can physically ground you in this realm. 

“We can call Cas,” Dean suggested softly, “Maybe his angel mojo could help.” 

“Cas is MIA,” Sam retorted, “He hasn’t answered me for weeks.” 

“Yeah, well, he may be pissed at us, but he cares for her.” 

Sam nodded slowly, “It’s worth a try.”

And he lowered his had down to pray. 

* * *

You put the finishing touches on your apple pie, grinning. It was perfect, done well enough to rival even Martha Stewart. 

“Can I come in yet?” Sam called from down the hall, where you told him to wait. 

“Almost!” You chuckled, deciding how exactly you wanted to plate it. 

When you look up from the pie, Cas was standing there and you jumped. 

“Y/N,” He greeted soberly, “I have come to retrieve you.” 

You blinked at the angel, your brow furrowing, “I’m sorry, what?” 

“You’re in a coma.” The angel stated with his usual bluntness. 

“Is this your idea of a joke?” You questioned softly, “Dean said you were learning how to tell them.” 

“No. You were hit by a car,” He gestured to the small kitchen you stand in, “This is just your mind’s way of coping with the trauma. A safe space to hide.” 

As he said it, you saw the kitchen flicker before your eyes. A sharp pain bloomed in your head and you remembered flying through the hair, hitting the ground. 

He held out his hand, “It’s time to go back to Sam.” 

You took his hand and let yourself fly.

* * *

Awareness came back to you slowly. 

Your body felt heavy, numbed by the drugs being provided by the IV in your arm. Your head ached and your eyelids seemed to not want to open, but you fought your way back to consciousness. 

Your eyes opened, meeting Sam’s gaze, tears evident in his gaze. 

“Hey.” You whispered, your voice thick with sleep. 

Sam rested his warm hand on your cheek, his thumb rubbing your skin, “Hey.” 

There are no more words needed. 

He leaned down, lips touching yours with a gentleness you’ve never seen before, and you savor the moment. 

You loved him. And he you.

That was all that mattered.


End file.
